the_super_mario_adventures_crossover_clashfandomcom-20200214-history
Akiko Glitter
'''Akiko Glitter '''is a minor character from the main series. Debut and further appearances Akiko Glitter first appeared in the episode Return of The Dancer, wherein she ended up in Beesod's computer after entering a vortex found within the trash dump she had been confined to. With assistance from Sprocket and Hafu Evans, both Beesod and Glitter were brought into the physical realm. After Evans determined whether or not Glitter was indeed physical (she was), he and Beesod helped her to reapply her makeup (which she had lost in the trash). Later, Glitter went on a tour of the Mushroom Kingdom with Peach Toadstool, Evans and Beesod. However, the tour did not go as planned, due to being interrupted by Gene Meh, Jailbreak, and Hi-5, a trio of emojis (or robotic duplicates thereof) who had come to the Mushroom Kingdom to kill Glitter. A battle ensued, with the Rebels of Mushroom Castle quickly coming out on top. During the final phase of the battle, Gene was enlarged by way of a spear thrown by Jailbreak, so Beesod and Glitter enlarged themselves with a Mega Mushroom to combat him. After the battle, Glitter and Beesod returned to normal and continued the tour. Later that night, Toadstool revealed to Glitter that the former had managed to get the latter a house of her own, and gave her the house's key. As she left Mushroom Castle, she said her goodbyes to everyone who had helped her. After hugging Beesod, Glitter was slightly dissatisfied with the goodbye Beesod had been given, leading her to kiss Beesod before leaving. Afterwards Following moving in to her new home, Glitter stayed in touch with Beesod, and the two frequently communicated via phone calls or text messages. Furthermore, Glitter appeared on an episode of Opera TV Game Show as part of the Blade Crew Battlers team, who ended up winning in that episode. Of the prizes on the wall at the end of the episode, Glitter chose the Opera TV Movie Selection DVD box set. Appearance Akiko has pale white skin, blue eyes, pink lipstick, pink nails, and long pink hair in a ponytail. She wears black hoop earrings, as well as a gold midriff-baring shirt, green pants, a dark purple belt with a gold star on it, and tall black boots with pink socks underneath. Personality She is primarily a happy and upbeat individual, but is shown to be capable of other emotions. At some point in her life, her former home, Just Dance, was deleted from the phone she inhabited, which she believes was caused by the machinations of Gene Meh. Likes * Dancing * Being free to do as she pleases Dislikes * Being mocked for what she has lost * Gene Meh * Jailbreak * Hi-5 Trivia * During her appearance on Opera TV Game Show, Glitter revealed the following information about herself: ** She had not watched any Opera TV media before auditioning ** She has ticklish feet ** She will remove her boots and socks if she deems it necessary Category:Main series Category:Main series characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Allies to Rebels of Mushroom Castle